ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Squad Gate Guardians
C RANK Repeating Mission One of the most important tasks of a shinobi of Yonshigakure right now is to guard the thundergod gates located at the area known as Yonshi Main Gate. It's a task usually granted to the highest of level shinobi present at the time but it has been decided that it is a perfect learning oppurtunity for those in the squad to experience. Guard your home, greet guests, show signs of your ranking to higher levels not to be without a lack of maturity. So and So says... Our Mission today is to guard the Yonshigakure Main Gate's thundergod gates. ((A squad leader announces to the squad.)) ((Now sense i don't like forcing words into people's mouths, i suggest the squad leader goes on about how to handle the mission. It is said at the mission board that guards must show respectability, helpfulness, intelligence, that for a shinobi of Yonshigakure, the thundergod gates is at the top of being the most important thing to them. The length given for this mission is 12rphrs.)) *Success: To claim success can be fairly easy, do the task assigned to you by your squad leader. *Failure: As a squad, if one shinobi has been deemed to fail, all the shinobi on the squad do. To fail is to show a large amount of disrespect to anyone there, to slack off and not care, letting a 'guest' into the thundergod gates who wasn't decided by your squad leader to be allowed to, those are amongst the ways to fail the mission. *Reward or Payment: The provider of this mission is unknown..But it has rumored to be the kage or not a Mission Room obtained mission, it could have been a training excerise thought good for you by your squad sensei. Either way, you will be getting money or a reward through your squad leader decided upon by that person. Payment is a toughie..It wouldn't be a money one..But there will be consequences depending on what you've done. Perhaps even time spent in a Correctional Facility..Or a whipping.. To Role Play This Mission Role playing this mission should be a ease since the squad usually does the task without it being called a mission or observe others handle the task. This is a huge chance to see the progress of those of the squad, if they are prepared to be allowed to guide new members into NinRp, if they have the attitude that is proper for ooc helping or discussing. If they don't, it is alright, they can observe the squad sensei and gain knowledge from that. Role playing this mission is at a heavily populated place, it encourages interactions with characters that other people play as well as new people wanting to possible join. It should be noted that your character should move if requested by a higher rank shinobi if it is in times of a enemy attack or other crisis. ((It should be reminded to characters usually guarding the gate that this is a mission and it is a role playing moment. If a jonin or higher wants to take the gate to guard and they are insistant upon it then remove yourself from the location but continue to role play as if your character is there.)) ((This role play encourages those outside of the squad to partake in. In some cases they might even guard the lands too, but they are not to be included in listing it as a mission they have accomplished.)) Role Play Goes Here ((Replace all written here and write in bold: 'Name Here' Squad in 'Mission name' )) ((The role playing for the mission will go here. ))